


禁忌之恋

by ThrivingTREE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE





	禁忌之恋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [peaches and cream.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895628) by [RedamancyEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect). 



有些事是一成不变的，不能更改，让他发自内心的觉得羞耻。

 

每次在玹的唇以滚烫的吻靠近他时，他总自己对自己这么说。

 

可能，如果他再坚持一些，他可以摆脱这些开始新的生活。或许更可能，这是一个他可以逃脱但不想逃脱的谎言，尤其是在玹对他来说对他来说十分重要的时候。

 

毕竟这是一段禁忌的爱恋。

 

他仍然让他自己沉沦在对方有力的臂膀中，把后悔和愧疚全都抛在脑后，让愉悦来主导这个夜晚。

 

在玹是唯一他心中能做到这些的人，他让一切变得不同，变得美好。没有人曾这样理解他，知他甚深。

 

钱锟感受到对方的手慢慢上上下下的抚摸着自己的臀部，细细密密的吻从他的脖颈滑到锁骨，房间里只能听见shen吟和喘息。很快，在玹就压在了他的身上，在他耳边低声的说着甜蜜的情话，慢慢的挤入的他的后xue，每一次进出都在他的内bi敏感的磨蹭。

 

他好近，他好棒。

 

钱锟的脑海里没有一丝一毫别的想法，即使在玹应该在家和他的未婚妻准备婚礼细节，而不是和他在一起做爱。这都不重要。

 

在玹在他身边时，一切都无足轻重。

 

当对方进的更深了，他的呼吸变得急促喘息起来，眼泪从眼角滑下，他的手被在玹紧紧的交叉在他的掌心。他呜咽着，他感觉到在玹离他更近了，在他耳旁持续不断的用粗喘的气声，低低的称赞着他。

 

几分钟后他就达到了高chao，他的视线模糊一片白色的斑点，但这并没有让在选停止进出的猛烈动作，维持着冲撞的速度。钱锟在快承受不住极点无可抑制大声的呜咽着。

 

当在玹结束了情事，他吻着钱锟，那吻里，饱含着复杂而深沉的感情。

 

钱锟不愿多想，尤其是在他离开后。


End file.
